Secrets Don't Hide For Long Re-Written
by Psychotic and Insane
Summary: Tsuna has been keeping a huge secret from his friends. 'He' is actually a 'She'. Watch and see as this secret is revealed and one by one the many different friends and foes start falling for the Vongola heir. Fem!Tsuna All27
1. Chapter 1

Sky-chan: I'm sorry for taking so long on this, but I'm finally posting the re-written version of Secrets Don't Hide For Long. I hope this one is better.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I did, Tsuna really would be a girl.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Namimori was a peaceful town. Key word being **was**. It hadn't been too peaceful since the famous hitman tutor Reborn had shown up and told Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna for short, that he was the next in line to be the boss of the most powerful mafia family in the world. Nowadays, it seemed that explosions and screams were a common occurance.

"Hiieee!" Tsuna let out his familiar scream as he watched Gokudera Hayato try to throw dynamite at Yamamoto Takeshi. He stood in the center trying his best to prevent the silverette from throwing the weapons at his other friend, but it didn't seem like he would be stopping anytime soon.

One visit from a very irritated prefect later, the group of three were walking back to Tsuna's house bloody and bruised.

"I'm sorry Juudaime! I am not worthy to be your right hand man! I couldn't even save you from that damn prefect!" Gokudera repeatedly slammed his face into the ground as he bowed. Yamamoto laughed at the bombers actions while Tsuna worriedly tried to stop him.

"I-it's fine, Gokudera-kun. You don't need to do all this, so let's just keep walking home together." _'People are starting to look, so please just stop already!'_

Gokudera looked at his boss in admiration and tears in his eyes. "J-Juudaime…" He quickly stood up and bowed deeply. "Thank you for your kindness!" With that, the group of three continued their walk home. Upon reaching the house, they were greeted by Nana before they walked up to the brunette's room. They studied for a while before the two boys had to return to their own homes.

Just before they left, Tsuna smiled and said his goodbyes. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Gokudera gave one last bow before leaving.

"I'll be here early to pick you up for school tomorrow, Juudaime."

"Hahaha, see you tomorrow, Tsuna." With that being said, the two left. Tsuna watched them walk away for a moment before closing the door.

The boy spent the rest of the night working on his unfinished homework and avoiding the many bullets shot at him by Reborn when he got a question wrong. After finishing his work, Decimo went to bathe. He locked the door and made sure he was alone before letting out a sigh. Tsuna took off his tie and school shirt revealing a white undershirt. He removed the shirt only to reveal bandages wrapped tightly around his chest. They weren't tight enough to make it hard to breathe, but they were there for a reason.

You see, Sawada Tsunayoshi was actually female. She had been hiding this fact for a few different reasons. First, she never wanted people to treat her different because she was a girl. Tsuna had always wanted people to accept her for her personality rather than her gender and appearance.

The second reason was that she had always been somewhat tomboyish and she had been mistaken on multiple occasions for a boy when she was a child. That had stuck with her and so she didn't really mind. If anything, she felt more uncomfortable dressing as a girl (even though her mother had often asked her to wear dresses).

Her final reason actually only appeared somewhat recently. Tsuna was afraid of telling her guardians and the rest of the family about being a girl. She worried that they would think differently of her or not accept her. Tsuna didn't want the bonds she formed with everyone to suddenly disappear when the truth came out. The young woman knew that she would have to tell them eventually, but she planned on waiting for as long as possible. She was glad that even Reborn was unaware of her true gender and, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she owed Iemitsu her thanks for not informing the Arcobaleno of this. _'Reborn would probably force me to tell everyone if he knew….'_

Tsuna breathed out another sigh before removing the bandages. Her chest wasn't small, but she also wasn't extremely busty. Next, the brunette removed her pants and boxers before stepping into the bath. She released her breath when she was fully in the water. She loved the heat of the water and supposed that it was because she was used to the heat, seeing as how she controlled flames and all.

'_I hope things can stay peaceful like this, but I guess that's asking too much. Nothing ever stays peaceful for long.' _It would seem that Tsuna has finally figured out just how things are going to continue to be for the rest of her life. The peace doesn't stay for long, but this time would be different. Tsuna won't have to fight enemies this time, but the same can't be said for her friends and family.

Sky-chan: There you go! The first re-written chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sky-chan: Yay! Chapter 2 is finally done. I hope you enjoy it~!

Enma: Um….Sky-chan doesn't own KHR.

Sky-chan: *wraps arms around Enma* I wish I did! If I did then this cutie would have shown up earlier.

Enma: *blushes* S-Sky-chan…..

Sky-chan: *still holding Enma* Oh! Just keep in mind that while Tsuna is around people that don't know she's a girl, I'll refer to her as a boy. (He, him, etc.)

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

Tsuna was sleeping peacefully, but that wasn't going to last long. Reborn entered the Vongola heir's room and smirked. _'You really should learn to wake up early, Dame-Tsuna. Oh well. More fun for me.' _Reborn kicked his student, sending him flying off the bed.

Tsuna let out a loud yelp while Reborn watched with more satisfaction than he should have. "Reborn! Why did you do that?!"

"You need to get up and get ready for school. Also, Maman wants to talk to you. She said it was important, so for her sake I didn't wait until last minute. It's always fun watching you try to hurry to school when you'll be late." Tsuna's face blanked at what the hitman said. After a second, Tsuna got up and quickly dressed himself.

While walking out of the bedroom, Tsuna mumbled under his breath. "Sadistic Spartan tutor." Reborn was amused, but also curious. _'What could be so important that Maman would want to talk to Tsuna alone? I guess I'll find out, but I don't like being in the dark.'_

Tsuna walked down the stairs and saw her mother setting out a plate of food on the table. I-pin, Lambo, and Bianchi were already seated and eating their own food. "Kaa-san. Reborn said you wanted to talk to me?" Nana looked at her child and smiled.

"Ah! Tsu-kun! That's right, I did. Come with me to my room." Tsuna followed behind her mother into the older woman's room. Nana closed her bedroom door and turned to look at her daughter.

"Tsu-chan, when are you going to tell your friends that you're a girl?" Tsuna opened her mouth, but her mother continued. "I know you're afraid, but don't you think you owe it to them? They're your friends and they trust you, so maybe you should return the favor."

Tsuna stared at her mother for a moment. It was true that Nana was naïve most of the time, but she could be wise when she wanted to be.

Gathering her thoughts, the teen replied. "I know. I want to trust them, but I'm scared that they will treat me differently. They've known me this entire time as a boy, so what will they think? And what if they are angry that I didn't tell them sooner. I just don't want to lose them." Tears filled Tsuna's eyes as she spoke. Nana saw this and pulled the brunette into a hug.

"Oh, Tsu-chan. They care about you. I'm sure that they will accept you for who you are." Tsuna pulled away and smiled.

"Then I'll tell them. Not today, but sometime. I'm not ready for them to find out just yet, but I will tell them." As Nana walked to the door, she spoke.

"Then I can't wait. It's been a long time since I've been able to see you look like my precious daughter. I also want to be able to see you wear all your cute clothes again~!" Tsuna sweat dropped at the last comment, but didn't say anything. The females walked out of the room and went back into the dining room so they could eat.

Reborn was now at the table eating his food. Tsuna started eating her meal as quick as she could. The tutor saw this and decided to question her. "Oi, Dame-Tsuna. Why are you eating so fast?" Tsuna, seeing an opportunity, took it.

"Well, for once I'm up early enough where I won't be late to school, so I figured I would leave soon so I can avoid getting bitten to death by Hibari-san. Also, you always tell me I need to be prepared and quick, so I'm making sure I actually get to finish my meal." Reborn smirked.

"So you're finally doing what I say? Good. You might manage to become a great mafia boss yet." Tsuna looked at the clock and sighed. She spoke as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the door.

"I already told you. I don't want to be a mafia boss." With that, Tsuna shut the door and secured her bag over her shoulder. Standing in front of the teens house were her two first friends, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. Tsuna walked forward and spoke.

"Hey guys." Yamamoto smiled and wrapped his arm around Tsuna's shoulders.

"Good morning, Tsuna. Wow! You're up early!" Gokudera, like usual, didn't like Yamamoto touching his boss.

"Oi! Baseball idiot! Don't act so friendly towards Juudaime!" The glare turned into a look of awe as the bomber switched his gaze to Tsuna. "Good morning, Juudaime! I hope you slept well." Tsuna smiled at the way his friends acted.

"I slept fine, Gokudera-kun. How about the two of you?" The group continued walking as the spoke about everything and nothing at all. They didn't bother running since they weren't starting out late and they all thought it was a nice change.

Halfway to the school the group of three ran into Enma. "Hey, Enma-kun! Do you want to walk to school with us?" Enma nodded at his friend.

"Hahahaha! The more the merrier, right?" Gokudera glared at his friend and started yelling. Tsuna didn't bother paying attention to what he said since the young heir was used to his friends arguing like this. It wasn't long before they reached the school. Tsuna felt relieved knowing she wasn't going to have to go to the infirmary today from getting beaten by the prefect. The group walked to their classroom and took their seats.

They continued talking until the other students and the teacher entered the classroom. Tsuna had been thinking that the day was going well, but she didn't know that things were about to go downhill. Oh, Tsuna. When will you learn?

"Alright class. It's that time of year again. It's time for the physical exams." The room filled with groans. "I know, I know. I would rather we not have them, but they are mandatory. So, keep that in mind tomorrow. With that said, let's start today's lesson." Tsuna blanked out the teacher's lesson.

Tsuna hated physical exam day. It was one of the few days that the truth about her gender could be revealed. It hadn't happened yet, but there was no telling what was to come. Unfortunately, her friends seemed to notice her paling.

When a break came, Gokudera and Yamamoto walked over to their friend and looked at him concerned. "Are you alright, Juudaime?"

"Yeah. You look kind of pale." Tsuna smiled at his friends and shook his head. The last thing Tsuna wanted was to worry his friends.

"I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you guys." The two didn't really believe Tsuna, but they didn't try to push for an answer. Their boss had to have a good reason for not telling them. Right?

Class started again and the group went through their daily routine. Over the course of the day, Tsuna managed to hide her inner turmoil better, but it didn't stop bothering her.

The three walked back to their separate homes after school since they all had some things they had to do, so this gave the female time to think about the physical exam. She was worried for another reason other than just the exam. Sure, that had always caused her some anxiety, but now there was another factor she had to think about.

Reborn.

Tsuna was almost positive Reborn would do something and end up finding out. He would either hide in the school and find out during the exam itself or find a way to get the file after wards. Both seemed likely and were definitely things that Reborn would do. Tsuna sighed to herself just before entering the house. _'No matter what, I feel like they'll find out soon.'_

Everyone seemed to notice Tsuna's sudden change and even though they normally would have acted the same, they could tell that right now was a time that the teen needed for himself. Reborn, who also would have continued as normal, could tell that Tsuna needed to figure some things out.

That night, Tsuna went to bed with a lot on her mind. How would her friends react? How would Reborn react? She already knew that her mother would be happy, but could everyone else accept her like that? She'll just have to wait and see.


	3. AN Apology

Hey guys. Sorry this isn't an update and I apologize for taking so long to update. I hurt my right hand and left arm so it's made typing a little hard.

I'm trying to get the chapter done already, but (again) it's been hard to type. I had intended to get it done before the end of last month (along with the next chapter in my other story), but that's when I got hurt.

I apologize again for taking so long and making you wait.


End file.
